


Dethroning Mars (giving myself to you)

by Nagitier



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Competition, Edging, Erotic films, Films, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, RivalPornStar!AU, Rivals to Lovers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewording, Seonghwa is in denial, Shibari, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wooyoung sneaks into his heart too fast, coming without permission, mentions of feetporn, mentions of omorashi, mentions of watersports, powerbottom!Wooyoung, ruined orgasm, servicetop!Seonghwa, tease & denial, written for the RARETEEZ fic fest on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: Seonghwa holds the No. 1 spot on the monthly ranking in his agency for years now. He’s the best selling porn actor and quite proud of it. When rookie Jung Wooyoung dares to claim his position, Seonghwa swears to take it back from him.starringPark-I’m-the-real-star-in-this-story-SeonghwaJung-I'll-make-your-eyes-bleed-when-I-text-you-WooyoungChoi-I’m-addicted-to-making-bets-with-my-boyfriend-on-fucking-everything-SanandKim-I’m-tiny-and-jealous-as-fuck-Hongjoong
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: RARETEEZ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AteezRarePairFest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AteezRarePairFest2020) collection. 



Seonghwa was sitting at his dining table, sipping on his morning tea, while being dressed in his satin pajama. The cute ones – blue with little stars – since well, he was a star so why not show it with adorable pajamas, right?

As every month he received the new agency magazine on schedule. The cover alone was enough to twist the corner of his mouth in displeasure. He, Mars was the No.1 pornstar of Horizon, the agency he worked for, so why the fuck wasn’t his face on the cover?

Oh yeah, he knew these smoldering eyes. The lascivious lip bite. Jung Wooyoung, or ‘Wooyeon‘ as he named himself online, looked up triumphantly and right into Seonghwas soul from the shiny magazine cover.

Since he signed with the agency six months prior he was the thorn in Seonghwas flesh. The fly in his meal. The edge of the bed he painfully bumped his toe on.

Seonghwa was in the game for four years now, working with the agency right from the beginning and he had become the most popular among all the boys in no time. Until today nobody could reach his level of popularity. No matter if it was for modeling or filming, Seonghwa always got the best deals. Every single one of the films he acted in became a bestseller. Well, until lately, since the medium of scripted porn was past its peak.

Back when he started working for Horizon, Seonghwa made a lot of money with his films. A crazy amount of people were willing to pay to watch them online or even buy them as DVDs and BluRays, - of course, each coming with a sexy photocard of him. So in the first few years, he earned himself a pretty penny.

But times changed.

The new trend was tending more and more to live streaming and Seonghwa wasn’t really happy about that. Livestreaming was... well... live. Nothing could be cut out.

For example, when one climaxed too fast you couldn’t just wait and film the scene again. There was no script. There was no director to scream ‚cut‘ if something wasn’t going according to plan. The viewers became the director, demanding the things you should do in real-time and as a good camboy, it was your goal to satisfy their needs by acting a lot more spontaneous.

Seonghwa opened the magazine and flipped to the popularity chart at the end. His heart skipped a beat. He was sure, he must be looking quite funny with how big his eyes got, as he read: No.1 – Wooyeon. No.2 – Mars. No.3…

That couldn’t be. It had to be a mistake!

Of course, he hadn’t had good deals in the last few months. A lot of modeling stuff, a somewhat kinky solo shot, where he pleasured himself with a huge black dildo while wearing a lot of leather, and one film with a guy going by the name Y-hoe, – not really a good alias since his real name was Yunho.

As expected the paid views on the film skyrocketed and so Seonghwa didn’t even think about how he could've lost his position in the ranking. Especially not to someone who worked as nothing more than a camboy for Horizon. It was ridiculous to think that a guy working for the agency for less than six months would be able to dethrone him.

He flipped through the whole magazine. Seonghwa was in a lot of the pictures, the huge folded poster in the middle being a sexy black and white photo of his last photo shooting. But on the back of said poster was...

Seonghwa couldn’t believe it!

He separated the poster carefully from the magazine so he could unfold it. The picture of Seonghwa showed him in all his naked glory, his tongue poking out from between his lips. The smudged makeup around his eyes turned him into a sexy demon. His jawline, collarbones, and abs were highlighted in just the right way to make man and woman equally fall for him.

He turned the poster over and had to restrain himself from ripping it apart. There he was, not only on the cover but of course as well on the poster.

It was a sensual picture from a beach shooting. Wooyoung lay in the sand, while the foamy waves of the ocean embraced his sculptured body. One arm behind his neck, he looked straight into the camera as if he wanted to invite the viewer to join him on a nice vacation. Invite them to crystal clear water, palms, and lazy sex on the beach while the sun painted the horizon in nice hues of orange.

Seonghwa shook his head to get rid of that vivid image. He folded the poster, put it back into the magazine, and flipped it around so he wouldn’t have to see the face of Jung-fucking-Wooyoung anymore.

If that rookie really thought Seonghwa would give up his first place just like that he didn’t know him at all! Seonghwa reached for his smartphone next to his mug and dialed the number of his manager.

"Hey, Yonghwan. It’s me.“

* * *

"Well, as I’ve said before, you could start as a camboy whenever you want. The people would go crazy over you, since you already have a huge fanbase, Seonghwa.“

Seonghwa made a face as if he'd bitten a lemon. He sat across his manager Yonghwan in one of the meeting rooms at Horizon Studios, his arms protectively crossed in front of his chest. 

"Why couldn’t you just try getting me better deals like before? Why am I only shooting two films a month? Where are all the actors I previously filmed with? San, Hongjoong, Yeosang?“

He counted off the boys he had shot good selling films with in the past. Yonghwan sighed.

"They are all working as camboys now, Seonghwa. They rarely shoot films the "old-fashioned" way anymore.“ He put the old-fashioned with his fingers into quotation marks.

Seonghwa opened his mouth at that. Clearly surprised by the news.

"All of them? Really?“, he asked a little dumbfounded and Yonghwan nodded.

"Even Yunho, whom you shot with last month started a few weeks ago. He had his debut show with San, who is like Wooyoung crazy popular by now. That put him in the Top10 straight away. If you as the No.1 of the old medium would team up with Wooyoung for one show you would-“

"No! Never am I going to do a show with _that_ rookie." Seonghwa invented and Yonghwan rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can do whatever you want Seonghwa. But you won’t get your title back when you stay on the sinking ship. I can, of course, try to get you deals, but it gets more difficult each time.“ Yonghwan explained.

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. "But why’s that? I’m still very popular.“, he said confidently.

"That’s true.“, admitted Yonghwan. He sat up a little straighter. "I’ll have to tell you the truth, Seonghwa and it will not please you.“

He paused, searching for Seonghwas gaze.

"It's a fact that your community is decreasing. Mostly, because you lack variation.“ Seonghwa wanted to say something at that but Yonghwan asked him with a raised hand to let him finish.

"Don’t get me wrong. Your fans love you. Mostly for your look and deep sensual voice. You appeal to both male and female fans, even if the latter is of course the minority. But, especially within the last year, more and more of your subscribers wished to see a different side of you. Since, of course, the setting and the people you shoot with may change, but everything else stays nearly the same for years now. I mean, that’s okay for me, they say never change a running system, right? But that doesn’t relate to the porn industry.“

Seonghwas mouth had become dry. "B-ut, what exactly do they want to be changed? I mean, that solo shoot of me last month, was quite kinky right? It’s not like I always do vanilla stuff. Fuck one of my best films was the one with San where I even pissed all over him at the end!“

Seonghwa shuddered thinking about that film in particular since it was one of the crazier things he’d done in a shoot. Yonghwan nodded.

"Yeah, I know. That was indeed kinky but it’s not what I’m talking about. Actually, people want to see you more vulnerable. They don’t want to see you always as the dominant-top-guy, you know?“

Seonghwas eyes became round as platters at that. "They... just want me to bottom?“, he asked cautiously and Yonghwan nodded again.

Seonghwa bit his lip at that. It was true. It was okay for him to take the biggest dildos up his ass, but he always had demanded to be the top when it came to actual fucking while shooting with another actor.

Maybe the reason for it was a bit stupid, in his field of work, but he somehow wanted to keep that little bit of himself. He didn’t want to give it to one of his fellow actors just like this.

So as Yonghwan had stated, it was always Seonghwa being the dominant one in his films. Even when they included roleplaying. He played the teacher, not the student, or the cop and not the prisoner.

"Please at least think about starting as a camboy, you could always come to visit the studio. I’m sure you’ll feel at home right away since you know a lot of the boys already. Also, try watching one of Wooyoung’s streams, maybe you will change your opinion of him being 'just a rookie'.“

* * *

One week later, Seonghwa was still mad about Wooyoung getting his position and Yonghwan urging him to try this whole camboy thing. Well, maybe he had changed his mind about Wooyeon _a bit_. Within the week he actually had begrudgingly watched one of his streams.

Every employee had an account since the streaming service started one year ago, but Seonghwa had never used it before. He saw a lot of naked men on a daily basis because of his job, so he really wasn’t in need of more naked men in his free time.

After logging in he watched a solo stream of Wooyeon, who seemed to always stream solo, and also a partnered stream of San and Hongjoong. Both going by their aliases Sanshine and Lucky.

Begrudgingly he had to admit that he saw the appeal of doing a sex live stream for a living, as you could see in realtime how much money you earned from doing a show.

Traditionally filming porn was more expensive to do and therefore bode a higher risk. Since even if a film would flop, the actors, the director, the scriptwriter (yes, you read that right: scriptwriter), and of course the people behind the camera wanted to get their paycheck. But nobody knew how much money a film would bring them in the end.

The ‘camboys’ on the other hand were their own directors and they didn’t need a script as everything they did was directly demanded by the audience. They paid beforehand for a service and some of them via donations even while the stream was running.

The rookie, as well as his fellow filming colleagues, seemed to focus solely on the donators, which made sense because they earned additional money from them. Even in the middle of pleasuring themselves in front of the camera, they always found the time to read the messages out loud from the donators. If anyone of them wanted to see anything in particular they adjusted the stream accordingly.

A porn actor was always aware of the running cameras around him, but Seonghwa was able to lose himself in his pleasure when he was shooting with the right partner. But this multitasking thing of doing a good show, while also reading out the filthy messages from the chat and donors would be a problem for him. Seonghwa was sure he wasn’t able to actually do that.

After a week of contemplating, Seonghwa screwed up his courage and went to the studio. The camboy studios were on the upper floors of the building belonging to the agency, so after the doors of the elevator opened Seonghwa couldn’t help but be stunned.

He had never been to this part of the Horizon agency and was amazed at how big and spacy everything was. He thought the streaming segment was a lot smaller than the studios with the film settings, but it seemed like the agency wanted to go big right from the start.

Seonghwa asked himself why his manager didn’t tell him earlier about this trend, but then he remembered Yonghwan mentioning the whole streaming thing a few times in earlier meetings. Seonghwa had just tuned out whenever his manager had started talking about it since he deemed it not relevant enough. He had been ignorant of the changes around him for too long and was the one at fault for his own misery.

"Hey Seonghwa-hyung!“, a known voice shouted to his right and when he turned he saw some kind of sitting area, with red cozy-looking couches in front of a huge panorama window showing an amazing view of the city.

San, the one who had noticed him, rubbed his eyes exaggeratedly as if he was seeing a Fata Morgana. Hongjoong, who had been sitting next to him, got up and came over to Seonghwa.

"Wow, you here? How are you?“ Hongjoong asked before hugging him friendly. Seonghwa bit his lip nervously. Hongjoong took his hand and pulled him towards the chill-out area.

"Sit down, sit down. Let’s have a chat. Wait, I’ll go get you some coffee!“ Seonghwa shook his head. "I would prefer tea.“, he said and Hongjoong nodded.

Seonghwa sat down on the couch opposite of a smiling San, who had patted his shoulder in greeting. Then they watched Hongjoong as he went to a vending machine.

"Actually Yonghwan told us that you may be showing up here. We even made bets about it. By the way, you owe me money hyung!“ San said, grinning at Hongjoong who just rolled his eyes as he handed Seonghwa the cup of hot water and a teabag. "Yeah, yeah. I know!“, he grunted, twisting his mouth in Sans' direction before beaming again at Seonghwa.

"So it’s true? You're gonna have a show with Wooyoung and start working as a camboy?!“, he asked and Seonghwa choked.

"Wait! What?!“, he hit his chest while coughing. "Who said that?“ San and Hongjoong looked at him confused. "Yonghwan,“ they answered in unison.

Seonghwa put the hot cup on a little table next to the couch he was sitting on. He raised his hands, waving them in disagreement. "No, no, I... Yonghwan advised me to come and visit the studio, to see how everything works over here. He’s convinced I could be huge as a camboy...“

San leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest, smiling knowingly. "And this whole thing doesn’t have anything to do with you losing the pole position to Wooyeon, the new No.1 star of Horizon, hmm?“

"San, don’t be mean...“ Hongjoong hissed at the younger one, looking apologetically at Seonghwa. Who took a deep breath, closing his eyes and swallowing down his pride for a moment.

San and Hongjoong were some of the few colleagues he really enjoyed filming with in the past. They were both incredibly attractive. They always had been on the same wavelength, so it was easy to work with them.

"I have to admit that he’s right. I’m not getting any good deals for quite some time now and it shows in the popularity ranking. The audience isn’t buying my films as good as before, the trend clearly going towards streaming.“

"It’s never too late to join us here though.“, said Hongjoong, and San nodded at his words.

"Maybe you two can help me? I really wanna know how it was possible for Wooyoung to even get this big in such a short time?“

San and Hongjoong shared a look. "Well...“ Hongjoong grinned. "Wooyoung was quite famous even before he started working for Horizon, you know?“ Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?“, he asked and both nodded.

"He knows he’s looking good and how to give his audience a good show. You probably don’t know, but he is a really good dancer. He was dancing just for fun with some of his friends in Hongdae every weekend and became quite popular by doing so. Then one day some scout from a club got in contact with him, asking him if he would be interested in getting paid for dancing at his strip club.“

Seonghwa shook his head. "Wait, wait. He started as a street dancer and ended up working at a strip club? What the actual fuck?“ San laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah, it seems crazy right? But Wooyoung really needed the money at the time, so he went there and made everyone go crazy over him with his dancing. He declined every offer from customers that wanted a solo show if you know what I’m talking about.” 

Seonghwa nodded, he knew that strippers could earn additional money if they sold themselves to good-paying customers that wanted more than just dancing from them.

“After that, one night, while he was dancing at the club, someone from Horizon got his eyes on him and so he ended up here.“ San finished by doing an all-embracing gesture with his hands.

"You must know, Wooyoung enjoyed dancing and all the attention he got at the club, but not the fact that all these men were actually able to grope at him all the time.“

Seonghwa thought about that. "Is that the reason why he does solo stuff only?“, he asked and the other two hummed affirmatively.

"All of us asked him by now if we could do a stream together, but he turned all of us down.“ Hongjoong said, a slightly sulking undertone in his voice. "So we were really surprised when Yonghwan mentioned a shared stream between Wooyoung and you.“

Seonghwa sighed at that. "Actually, I think it’s just one of his crazy ideas. I never agreed on doing a show as a camboy, even less together with Wooyoung.“ San seemed deeply disappointed by this reveal.

"That’s a pity. You two would be freaking hot together!“, he said with dreamy eyes, smiling from ear to ear like one of these fangirls when thinking about their favorite male-male celebrity couple. Hongjoong clicked his tongue, giving San judging side-eyes.

"I told him before that you wouldn’t do it.", Hongjoong simply stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Let a man dream~" San smiled, still making dreamy eyes.

"I don’t think you two will get along with each other.“ Hongjoong said when Seonghwa had reached out for his cup of tea.

"What do you mean?“, he asked before nipping cautiously. The drink was still very hot.

"Have you seen a show of him?“, he asked and Seonghwa felt the tips of his ears getting red when he nodded.

"It was... just for science, okay? I- I didn’t get off or something. Yonghwan told me I should look him up.“

Hongjoong smiled.

"Sure.“, he said flatly, while he watched Seonghwas cheeks turning pinker with every passing second.

"How to not jerk off when watching one of his streams? What’s wrong with you man...“ San asked, confused, looking at Seonghwa as if he was indeed coming straight from Mars.

Hongjoong nudged him with his elbow.

"He obviously lied.“ He stated matter of factly.

"Oh! Okay.“ San said, leaning back in his seat. A huge grin on his face.

"Anyways, can we go back to the topic, please? Why do you think we’re not compatible?“ Seonghwa asked, before taking a large gulp from his cup. Ignoring the stupid grinning faces of his colleagues.

"Your both dominant.“, Hongjoong said as if he was stating something very obvious. San laughed.

"Yeah, you’ re both like that viral spiderman meme, where they are pointing at each other. It would be hilariously funny in a stream when you finally go down on each other like: I’m gonna top! - Dream on, never in a thousand years!“ San used different voices to dub the lines of Seonghwa and Wooyoung he just came up with.

Both of them started laughing and Seonghwa pouted because they made fun of his forever-being-dominant image.

"Yeah, I get it. Everyone wants me to bottom. Yonghwan already told me...“, he sighed deeply and both of them stopped laughing abruptly.

"He actually did?“, asked Hongjoong, and Seonghwa nodded. "I know I have to somehow change my image and show a new shade of me to keep on creating interesting content for the viewers, but I... I just...“ His hands were clinging to the cup as if it was a lifeline. "I don’t know how...“, he ended rather lamely.

Their little chat got interrupted by the sound of the elevator announcing someone new arriving.

"Ah, Wooyoungieeee~ Come over and sit with us~“ San waved at the other colleague enthusiastically and Seonghwa wished a hole would open up and swallow him whole.

He never actually met Jung Wooyoung in real life. And fuck. He was even better looking than on these glossy magazine pictures or in his live stream. Maybe Seonghwa should invest in a new computer since the lags and low quality of the stream lied to him about how incredibly hot his rival really was.

Seonghwa gulped and looked down at the now very empty cup of tea. Wooyoung came over, and the things happening next came too fast for Seonghwa to catch.

San jumped up and started a really long complicated-looking handshake combination with Wooyoung. All by making sounds that Seonghwa didn’t even know how to describe.

While the two were at it Seonghwa noticed several things. Wooyoung was quite a bit shorter than San, so he might not be as tiny as Hongjoong but definitely shorter than Seonghwa had imagined him. That was cute, somehow. Also, his voice was much higher than in his videos, where he kept on speaking deep, sensual, and breathy.

And lastly, he had the actually brightest and cutest smile, Seonghwa had ever seen before. San smiled a lot too, it always being a mishmash between a cute giggly kind of smile and a sexy smirk but Wooyoung was on another level.

Seonghwa just couldn’t believe that this guy could look so cute and innocent while being a fucking sex demon in front of a webcam.

Maybe Hongjoong was right and they were both actually quite alike. Since Seonghwa had often heard from staff members working with him for the first time, that they thought he was very cute off camera but changing to a completely different person as soon as the director screamed: „Action!“

„You two haven’t met before right? Wooyoung, this is Park Seonghwa. Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung.“ Hongjoong introduced them to each other after the ridiculously long greeting handshake of San and Wooyoung ended with them screaming "AMICUS AD ARAS!" at each other. Seonghwa had no fucking clue what that even meant but he didn't ask either.

Wooyoung's facial expression changed immediately, becoming somewhat cool and professional.

"It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, hyung.“, said Wooyoung, while holding out his hand for Seonghwa to seize. Seonghwa took it. Wooyoung's hand was delicate and his skin incredibly soft to the touch.

"Same here.“ Seonghwa somehow got out without his voice shaking like a leaf.

They all sat down again. Wooyoung next to Seonghwa. And another thing Seonghwa noticed was how good Wooyoung actually smelled. He didn’t know the name of the cologne he used but he was sure it had to be quite expensive.

"I’ve seen you’ve got a new record yesterday, Wooyoungie~“, sing-songed San happily, and Wooyoung somehow embarrassed scratched his head. "Yeah, Yonghwan told me in the morning.“ 

Seonghwa faltered.

"Your manager is Yonghwan as well?“, he asked startled and Wooyoung nodded.

"Yep. He was the one who asked if I’d be interested in working here. You didn’t know?“

Wooyoung looked at him with these beautiful eyes and Seonghwas brain short-circuited. He was only able to shake his head. He always thought that Yonghwan was solely working with him.

"Uhm, it's strange he didn’t tell you. But well, I guess we here in the camboy studios don’t really need a manager. Most of the stuff we’re doing, we organize by ourselves. He only got me the deal for the beach shooting some weeks ago since the agency needed photos for that stupid monthly magazine.“

San grinned. "Let me guess, you didn’t even look through that magazine, right?“

Wooyoung shrugged his shoulders. "Should I? Is someone really buying that stuff?“

Hongjoong and San exchanged a look. "What do you think, where these additional viewers came from, Wooyoung?“ Hongjoong asked. San looked up dreamingly while holding his own face in his palms."The shooting was soooo beautiful. The nice colors. You all _sandy_ ~“ 

Seonghwa noted, surprised that Wooyoung blushed deeply at the other two praising him like that.

"I even wanted to hang that poster, but Hong didn’t allow it.“ San pouted.

This grabbed Seonghwas attention. But before he could ask, Wooyoung next to him waved defensively with his hands.

"Stop making your boyfriend hate me, please!“ He whined.

"Yes San, don’t make your boyfriend jealous!“ Hongjoong said flatly.

San smiled foxlike, put an arm around Hongjoongs neck, and smooched him on his cheek. Seonghwa couldn’t really progress, what the hell was even going on right now.

"You two are... together?“, he asked in amazement. "Yup!“ San said, pulling Hongjoong over to kiss him again. This time right on the lips.

Seonghwas mouth formed an 'Oh' at that.

He knew both of them for some years now but didn't know they were a thing. He had been rather surprised after finding out they were streaming as a duo, but he thought it was just to attract more viewers. Since watching people actually having sex with each other was getting more attention than someone doing a solo show. Well, as long as you're not going by the name Wooyeon.

"That’s awesome.“ Seonghwa smiled, delighted by the news.

"So did Yonghwan tell you, why you got that photoshoot?“ San asked, watching Seonghwa’s stoned expression out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well, I guess, to advertise the camboy section? Because I’m the one of us who has the most subscribers?“ Wooyoung asked cluelessly.

Hongjoong gaped at him. "Yonghwan didn’t tell you?“

"Tell me what?“ The question marks above Wooyoung's unaware face were almost visible.

"That you ARE the No.1 at Horizon. You snatched that first place from Seonghwa who had it since the agency was founded.“

Seonghwa felt Wooyoung's disbelieving gaze burning on his skin.

"What?“, he asked, totally taken aback. "I- I really didn’t know.“ Wooyoung mumbled. "I wasn’t even aiming for that position...“

Seonghwa put a somewhat artificial smile on his face.

"It’s okay, really.“ He said while burning on the inside. 

Wooyoung, his rival in the ranking for the last six months, didn’t even know about snatching Seonghwas position? Was this guy even for real?!

"Then I assume Yonghwan also didn’t tell you he wants you and Seonghwa to do a stream together so he can debut as a camboy, right?“

San seemed to enjoy adding fuel to the already brightly burning fire. Wooyoung looked at him as if he had just told him the moon was made out of cheese. Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

"You’re _evil_ , you know?“

San smiled.

"I know, and you _love_ that side of me~“, he sing-songed.

Seonghwa wished for the second time since Wooyoung joined their conversation that he could just vanish from the very spot. A heavy, awkward silence spread between them.

San smiled, his somewhat evil fox smile, and observed Seonghwa and Wooyoung's reaction. Wooyoung looked absolutely thunderstruck by the news.

"He- what? But he knows that I only do solo shows?“

San shrugged his shoulders. "Chill bro, Seonghwa thinks it’s just a craze. He didn’t even agree on becoming a camboy yet.“ San laughed at the rollercoaster of emotions going on on Wooyoung's face.

"You’re an asshole.“, he snapped, while jumping to his feet intending to go, but San followed him, grabbing his hand, and pulling him into a deep embrace.

"I’m sorry, please forgive me, Wooyoungie~“, he whined and Seonghwa could see on Wooyoung's annoyed face, which was squished into Sans’s shoulder that he wasn’t really angry.

"Why are you always teasing me like this? I thought we’re friends!“, he grumbled disgruntled.

"Oh, no, we aren’t friends.“ San said flatly and Wooyoung opened his mouth clearly offended by that statement.

But before he could even say anything San added: "We’re _best_ friends!“, laughing again because of the look on Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung clenched his fist and punched San’s shoulder.

"I hate you!“, he exclaimed in mock anger.

"No, you don’t!“ San smiled. Then they both started laughing loud and squeaky.

Hongjoong sighed and shook his head. "Just ignore them Seonghwa, they are behaving like kids most of the time.“

Seonghwa couldn’t stop a small smile from spreading on his face. Wait. Why the hell was he smiling? Wooyoung was his rival, he didn’t want to start liking him! While Seonghwa was scolding himself, Hongjoong dropped the next bad idea.

"Maybe you could show Seonghwa around, Wooyoung. There is still a lot of time until your show starts. We...“, he pointed at San and then himself "need to get ready soon.“

Oh no. Not good. Not good at all. He didn’t want his rival to show him around in his territory. Unfortunately, he didn’t have an exit plan. He had no idea what he could do or say to get away from Wooyoung and his private tour through the studio.

"Ah, no, I don’t want to bother, Wooyoung. I’ll just, you know. Maybe come again another day and ask Yonghwan to show me...“

He waved his hands around while speaking.

"You’re not bothering me, hyung. San is right. I’m always pretty early so I have enough time to prepare everything. If you want I can show you the room I’ll stream in today and even how everything works.“

Wooyoung's smile was so broad and blinding, that Seonghwa wanted to put on sunglasses. San, Hongjoong, and Wooyoung looked at him waiting for an answer, and Seonghwa felt the tips of his ears heating up again.

"Well, okay, I guess... looking around won’t kill me.“ He finally said, desperately hoping that he would in fact not die while being alone with Jung Wooyoung.

That being said, they all ended their little meeting and went together to the other half of the floor.

Over there was a narrow hallway with a lot of doors. Every door with a golden number on its door leaf.

Hongjoong and San stopped in front of the door with the number seven and Seonghwa caught a glimpse inside over Hongjoongs shoulder, recognizing the room because of the stream he had watched with both of them.

"Was nice seeing you again, Seonghwa.“, said Hongjoong.

"Hope you’ll join us over here. That would be awesome!“ San added, and then both went into the room to get ready for their show. Seonghwa gulped nervously.

"Follow me, hyung. My room is over here. Have you seen one of my shows?“, Wooyoung asked, seemingly in an attempt to start some small talk. Seonghwa didn’t want to give Wooyoung the satisfaction of knowing that he, Mars, had indeed watched one of his shows, so he asked back instead of answering: "Have you seen one of my films?“

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow at that. "Of course hyung. More than one actually. You’re a legend in the industry.“ Seonghwa blushed heavily at that unexpected compliment.

"Oh, uhm, thanks...“, he mumbled rather shy about Wooyoung confessing it so easily. He took a shuddering breath. "I- I’ve seen your show last Wednesday.“

The smile that spread over Wooyoung's face was blending him again. Seonghwa really should have taken his damn sunglasses with him.

"I’m feeling honored. Did you like it? Actually, I only do soft stuff on Wednesdays. The viewers for today have different expectations.“ Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at that. They stopped in front of the door with the number two on it. "That’s my room for today.“

Wooyoung opened the door and switched the lights on. Seonghwa followed after him. This room was completely different from the one he had seen Wooyoung in last week.

The walls were painted black. The bed was made out of metal and the bedsheets had a dark crimson color. It looked a little like dried blood.

"You’re not always in the same room?“ Seonghwa asked, surprised. Wooyoung smiled. "You’re not always at the same set as well, right? I switch between at least three different rooms depending on the audience. When I do vanilla stuff I’m in the 'princess' room you’ve seen me in.“

Seonghwa's mouth became a little dry when thinking back to the show he’d seen. Wooyoung had been wearing a glittery collar in baby pink, the tag hanging from it being silver and spelling the word ‚Doll‘. He had been nearly completely naked, only wearing white and pink striped stockings and a fitting garter belt with frills. 

He had put on a lot of make-up, whereby especially the glossy full lips had been catching Seonghwas attention. He had been humping a pink fluffy rabbit plushie at the beginning of the show while wetting an equally pink vibrator rather lewdly with his tongue.

Of course, Seonghwa had only the content of that specific show as a reference but he wasn’t sure what Hongjoong had meant by Wooyoung having dominant tendencies. He had been very soft and submissive in that stream. Was his rival really such a good actor, that he could change his persona to the setting around him? It seemed that this whole streaming thing really wasn’t that different from doing scripted films.

"When I do a show on Sundays once in a while, I go to the 'doctors room‘ it’s a completely different set, lacking a bed completely but looking like a consulting room. The floor there is tiled, so it’s not a big deal when it gets a little messy.“

Seonghwa cleared his throat hearing that.

"What kind of messy are you hinting at?“ Wooyoung licked his lips, before looking away.

"I’m... kinda into desperation play...“

Seonghwa gulped. Oh fuck, he really didn’t want to think to explicitly about that.

"So, omorashi?“, his traitorous mouth asked and Wooyoung made a confirming, humming noise.

Seonghwa felt his ears burning again. He wasn’t disgusted by peeing as a sexual kink. It wasn’t really his cup of tea but he was very open to nearly everything that wasn’t illegal. As long as his partner gave his consent and enjoyed it, he was fine with doing even stuff that seemed crazy for a lot of people.

"And, uhm, what are you up to in this room?“ Seonghwa asked, slowly approaching a huge shelve that was nearly bursting with seemingly every kind of sex toy he had ever seen before.

"I’m doing all the kinky stuff in here. My followers always want to dominate me, but I’m not much into that. I’m only doing these shows because they sell better, and since I'm doing solo shows only I have to use all this stuff on myself. But I really don’t like inflicting pain on myself, or keeping me on edge until one nice donator finally ' _allows_ ‘ me to come.“

He rolled his eyes at his own words.

"Would you have a problem with doing stuff like that to someone else?“ Seonghwa asked interested.

He absolutely knew what Wooyoung was talking about. Since he also had filmed scenes before that he didn’t particularly like, but he knew while doing them, that they would sell well.

A good example being feet porn. Seonghwa had licked and sucked so many toes in his career he couldn’t even count them, but it really did nothing to him. It was not arousing at all, and even a turn off when someone did it to him since he was kinda ticklish at his feet.

Wooyoung watched him intently. "Are you offering?“, he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at Seonghwa who raised his hands dismissively waving them. "That’s a hard pass.“ Wooyoung winked at him. "Just a joke. Of course, I know that you’re always dominant in your films.“

Seonghwa bit his lip at that. It didn’t feel as good as before when someone mentioned it, knowing that it was especially this image of him that was the reason for his current problem of getting good deals.

"Do you think that’s a bad thing?“, he asked, a bit insecure. Wooyoung raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised by the question. "No. I’m not gonna judge. If you don’t like having a real dick up your ass that’s totally up to you.“

Wooyoung crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping with his right foot on the floor. "Hmm, I made a promise to my subscribers, that I’ll use these damn nipple clamps today, but they hurt like hell. I hate them...“

He pouted and Seonghwa felt his heart skip a beat at how cute Wooyoung was looking after saying something so naughty. What the hell had caused him to change his view on his rival this fast? Seonghwa blamed that fucking good smelling cologne. It was bewitching him. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind of the mysterious spell.

"W-hy did you make that promise to your subscribers when you don’t like it?“, he asked and Wooyoung bit his lip. "I came without permission last time, so they decided it as my punishment in a poll.“

He sighed deeply while reaching into the shelve to take the clamps into his hand. Seonghwa knew them, he hadn’t tried them himself but he knew from other actors, that they were indeed quite painful.

"Let's see... What dildo should I even use today? Like, I need something that distracts me from the pain but they want me to edge the whole hour without climaxing.“ Wooyoung closed his eyes and groaned. Seonghwa noticed how long Wooyoung's lashes were. Enviable.

"Sometimes I hate that they have that much power over me and the content of my shows.“

"Well, then... uhm... don’t do it? I mean, if you don’t like it. I’ve done a lot of things for money as well, Wooyoung. But, I don’t know, maybe you shouldn’t force yourself.“

Wooyoung opened his eyes looking at Seonghwa as if he was crazy.

"I don’t know about you, but I need that extra money, hyung. It’s not that easy. I may have reached the top of all the streamers at Horizon, but I’m not as well known as you with your, what, four years of experience in the business? My top donators are all sneaky sadistic bastards, they like seeing me squirm for them and I need them to keep donating.“

He reached out for a dark blue vibrator with a curved tip and a simple metal cockring.

"As we don’t have endless time on our hands, I’ll show you how to adjust the camera and how the streaming interface on the computer looks from our perspective and what you can do with it.“

He put everything he just grabbed on the bed and switched on the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later Seonghwa woke from his sleep, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom while trying to catch his breath. He was drenched in sweat and feeling hot all over. He didn’t need to check his pants, since he could still vividly see the last pictures of the wet dream he just had. A fucking sex dream about nobody other but his self-proclaimed rival – Jung Wooyoung.

Now that he knew him better the whole situation had become even worse. At first, he had only known what Wooyoung looked like, from shiny pictures in a magazine. Then he came to know his voice, especially when being aroused, after watching that stream nearly two weeks ago. But now. Now he knew his height, his smell, how dorky he was around friends, his strange squeaky laugh, that smile that reminded him of pure sunshine and also some juicy details about his preferences.

Wooyoung’s playful question: "Are you offering?“, went through his head day and night. Yonghwan and San didn't make it the slightest bit better, as they were now frequently asking him via text messages, if and when he'd want to start streaming.

But could he actually do it? What if he couldn’t beat Wooyoung in this competition? Was it even a competition when Wooyoung clearly didn’t see him as a rival at all? Seonghwa had made a bogeyman out of Wooyoung. In reality though, he was just too cute and charming to be anything of what Seonghwa had made him to be in his head. 

He caught himself thinking about Yonghwans suggestion several times. The idea was not as bad and repulsive as it had been to him in the beginning. But he knew that Wooyoung was only interested in doing solo streams.

Seonghwa's phone announced a new message. It was San. Again.

  * **Sa(n)tan:** Hey hyung~ You know I’ll keep bothering you until you finally say you start working here, right? I’m running a bet and my win is on the line. Don’t let me down. Also. Wooyoung will kill me for telling you, but I think you should know that you’ve made quite an impression on him. Like... he would never admit it to your face but he thinks you're really good looking when you know what I mean~ ;P



Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at that. Serves him right. Why should Seonghwa be the only one struggling because of his rival?! Then Seonghwa was hit by an idea. He facepalmed. Why hadn’t he already thought of it when Yonghwan mentioned Yunho's debut as a camboy? He licked his lips before replying to San.

  * **Seonghwa:** Interesting news. Thanks for telling me. I’ll nevertheless get that first place back from him. And to do that I may need your help! What do you think about you and me doing a show together for my debut?



Seonghwa bit his lip nervously. Indirect he admitted with that question that he had indeed thought about starting as a camboy soon. Seonghwa had his gaze fixed on the little text bubble that showed him that San was still typing. How long did he need to write a simple answer like yes?

  * **Sa(n)tan:** Ah, I really wanna say yes to that, hyung. The shoots with you were some of my absolute favorites tbh. But... Hong just threatened to kill me if I agree. He gets jealous quite easily, you know?



Seonghwa pinched his eyebrows.

  * **Seonghwa:** Why the hell is he getting jealous? It’s just a shoot, right? You both had sex with me before...



San didn’t answer, leaving Seonghwa confused and somehow annoyed. The solution to all his problems could’ve been so easy if only San would have agreed to the masterplan he had just offered him. Now Seonghwa was at the starting point again. Should he really start as a camboy? Would he be able to actually do it? Should he stop this whole thing and look for a new job?

While Seonghwa was laying in his bed his phone vibrated again. He reached for it, interested to finally read Sans's message after waiting what felt like half an hour only to see that it was a foreign number that texted him. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow but approved the unknown number to send him messages.

  * **[unknown number]:** Wassup hyung, its me Wooyoungie~ :)



Seonghwa's heart skipped a beat. How the hell did he get his number? Before Seonghwa could even ask, Wooyoung answered the unasked question.

  * **[unknown number]:** Yonghwan gave me teh numba btw. He talked to me aboit that idea. you knw the one san mentioned and i thought about it. Maybe hes rihgt uknow? coukd be a boost for both our carrears.



Seonghwas eyes were nearly starting to bleed because of all these typos. Was it also some kind of cruel joke of fate that the moment the promising idea of doing a show together with San went down the gutter, Wooyoung texted him about nearly the same idea?

He saved Wooyoung's Number under Woorival. Then he replied professionally as if writing a business mail.

  * **Seonghwa:** Hello Wooyoung,  
What exactly have you discussed with Yonghwan that made you change your mind? I thought, you only wanted to do solo shows? Also, I don’t think we're compatible as we’re both have dominant tendencies and I’m not interested in being the bottom in one of your shows. Besides, I never agreed on actually becoming a camboy yet. I’ll have to talk to Yonghwan about that matter as it seems. Hope you have a nice day.  
Best regards,  
Park Seonghwa



He was somehow pissed, that Yonghwan went as far as coaxing Wooyoung into this whole thing just for a little popularity boost. Seonghwa didn’t need Wooyoung to get big as a camboy. How much harder could it be to stream, when he already had this much experience in his job. When he started his career as a fucking porn star there was no Wooyoung to help him out. Seonghwa managed to get to the top without his ridiculously good looking rival!

  * **Woorival:** Oh nononono plese wait. fuck. dont. dont write yonghwan please.



Seonghwa who was just about to open up the chat with Yonghwan to vent his anger on him halted in his action. He waited.

  * **Woorival:** tbh i lied to u, hyung. it wa s all sans dumb idea. He ... fuck ... please just dont write Yonghwan-hyng. I neevr talked to im. san told me of u asking him to do a shwo wit him ... but hongie-hung being against it so he... he urged me to ask u.



Seonghwa opened the chat with San.

  * **Seonghwa:** You’re a dead man.



San didn’t reply.

  * **Woorival:** Are u mad? plese don’t be... I thought about it since you were here and... i rlly thought you migt be offering... thats why i askd remember? Im okay when u ... uknow dont want to. Thats fine. ur like ... an idol to me. I dont want u to hate me plese.



Seonghwa noticed a warm, tingly feeling spreading in his chest at Wooyoung's words. He somehow even felt sorry for him. After sounding so confident in his first messages he now acted more like the boy Seonghwa had actually seen when he visited the studios about a week ago. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and thinking about what he could possibly write to answer him.

  * **Seonghwa:** It’s okay Wooyoung-ah, I’m not mad. But I maybe need your help in getting rid of San's body, when I finally get my hands on him.
  * **Woorival:** hahahaa~ ur so funy, huyng! <3
  * **Seonghwa:** I’m serious. San-tan is clearly enjoying his wicked mind games too much if you ask me.
  * **Woorival:** can i ask u a question hyung?
  * **Seonghwa:** Sure.
  * **Woorival:** why wuld u do a show with him but not wit me?



Seonghwa wavered at that. Like it was absolutely clear to him, why he didn’t want to do a shoot with Wooyoung. But he couldn’t actually tell him the real reason, could he? He copy-pasted part of the text he had sent Wooyoung just a few minutes ago.

  * **Seonghwa:** I thought you only wanted to do solo shows? Also, I don’t think we're compatible as we’re both have dominant tendencies and I’m not interested in being the bottom in one of your shows.



Then he waited again for the younger one to answer. It took deliberately longer than the other messages. As if Wooyoung was taking additional effort to reply this time.

  * **Woorival:** I didnt specify who would be the top did i? also, power bottoms are a thing u know? I ... i had a dream about u recently. I know... that sounds creepy, iam sorry. I told san about it and from tere evrything went downwards. He told me how good uve fucked him (hongjoong hit him for that and i think its the reason he dont want san to shoot wit u again) and uknow that made me uhm... hwo to say it... intereseted in trying. i mean if i dont like it i could just go back to solo, right? in that dream i uhm... should i even tell u about it?



Seonghwa's mouth had become dry at some point while reading the message. San had told him about Wooyoung thinking of him as attractive but he didn’t mention Wooyoung having a wet dream about him. Seonghwa squirmed a bit on his bed because he was reminded of the slowly drying mess in his own pants. He was somehow envious of Wooyoung talking about having wet dreams about him so openly. Seonghwa was too proud to admit to Wooyoung how he just had one of him as well. With nervously trembling fingers he typed.

  * **Seonghwa:** Alright, tell me.



Then he waited with a heavily beating heart to receive another message of his rival, most likely with even more typos than before.

Since Wooyoung writing about his dream would take some time, Seonghwa thought it would be a good opportunity to finally get up, change his underwear after cleaning himself up a little and grab a cup of steaming hot tea. So he went to his kitchen to turn on his water boiler. After a few minutes, and now equipped with his favorite mug he sat down on his couch to read Wooyoung's message.

  * **Woorival:** so in my dream i tied u up real nicely with red bondage rope, uknow shibari would look great on u hyung. ur skin havng like the purfect contrast to the rope. next igot u so hard u begged me to have mercy on you. i gave you and the audience a nice long show of preparing myself for that amazing cock u have. when we both couldn’t wait any longer i finally rode you until we both came so damn hard.  
so, what do u think? I somhow wanna make this dream come tru



Seonghwa nearly choked on his tea while reading what Wooyoung had just sent him. He had read the dirtiest scripts to prepare for shooting films before, and he never got aroused and ashamed altogether that quickly.

Like, it wasn’t even written in a good way. The gathering of typos was still hurting his eyes and aesthetic enjoyment. But the image Wooyoung painted in his mind was so vivid that he squirmed on his couch. He felt himself getting hard just by re-reading the message over and over again as if to make sure he didn’t miss anything crucial.

What should he do now? Of course, he couldn’t just admit to Wooyoung what this scenario did to him, couldn’t he? His heart was beating like crazy. What the hell should he answer as a response to that?!

  * **Seonghwa:** San! Just igonre that i just wantd to kill u. i need ur help!
  * **Sa(n)tan:** You're already texting like Wooyoung. Where did you find all these typos, hyung? ;D Haha, joke aside. How can I be of any help to you?



Seonghwa copy-pasted Wooyoung's text adding, a desperate: 'Wtf should i answer to that?!', before sending it to San.

  * **Sa(n)tan:** ^___^ ooooh, so he finally told you about having this dream~ He has been mentioning it to us the whole week, so I just... you know, needed to coax him into writing you. Even if Hongjoong thinks you both won’t get along well, I don’t think so. You’ll be looking incredibly hot together. Maybe I should mention that there is a bet about if or if not you will shoot with each other on the line.
  * **Seonghwa:** ARE U FUCKING BETTING OMN EVERYTHING?????
  * **Sa(n)tan:** ;P Maybe~ Hongjoong and I are really competitive if you know what I mean. Just tell Wooyoung that his idea is hot as hell and that you're gonna do it. Even I would pay to see this show!



Seonghwa bit his lip. He hasn’t been that nervous to accept a shoot since he first started doing this job. He took a deep breath.

  * **Seonghwa:** Sorry to keep you waiting. I ... to be honest, I don’t know what to write. I never got someone to tie me up before, and also I don’t think you’ll actually get me to beg, but otherwise.... let’s do it.
  * **Woorival:** fOr ReAl?!!!111!!1



* * *

Another week later everything was set in stone. The agency advertised the upcoming special show containing Mars and Wooyeon everywhere. On every social media account as well as in every ad banner on the homepage.

Seonghwa was in a permanent state of nervousness but he was also anticipating the show. They didn’t text a lot, keeping it somewhat professional and only interacting if there was something organizational they needed to talk about.

They would shoot in the same room, Wooyoung had been showing him the equipment in. Since as Wooyoung stated, the whole scenario would fit right in and the dark crimson bedcover would look especially good in combination with the bondage rope he wanted to use on Seonghwa.

Wooyoung had talked to Yonghwan about some ideas to spice up the scenario he had told Seonghwa about. But when Wooyoung wanted to tell him as well, he asked him to not spoil the fun since he wanted Wooyoung to surprise him.

Seonghwa arrived at the agency at around six in the evening since the stream was scheduled to start at eight with an open end. Normally a stream started half an hour early with the boys casually talking to their audience, explaining what they wanted to do and getting them hyped up for the actual show. Only the users who had a paid account, or brought a ticket for the show would be able to watch the whole thing.

On his way to the elevator, he met Wooyoung, who was typing something on his phone. Seonghwa harrumphed and Wooyoung flinched and looked up. "Ah, hyung. You’re early!“, he said smiling at Seonghwa who nodded kinda stiffly.

"To be honest, I couldn’t sit at home any minute longer.“, he admitted and Wooyoung smiled. "Nervous?“, he asked, raising an eyebrow and Seonghwa bit his lip, the tips of his ears heating up. Wooyoung didn’t really expect an answer, Seonghwas posture spoke volumes.

The elevator arrived and they went in. Wooyoung pushed the button that had a little door symbol on it and they closed. Seonghwa once again could smell the nice fragrance Wooyoung was wearing. Like last time it made Seonghwa start feeling tingly. Wooyoung was on his phone the whole time and Seonghwa was kinda glad because he felt like he was about to vomit if he would be asked to say something.

He started trembling. Why the hell was he this nervous? He was doing shoots for a living for years now, how different could this live-streaming thing be? Wooyoung looked up, put his phone away, and grabbed Seonghwa’s hand. He didn’t say anything. He just caressed the back of the hand with his thumb in a soothing way.

The ping of the elevator announced the arrival on their floor so they went out together, turning left to go directly to room number two. Unlike last time, nobody was sitting in the lobby and Seonghwa wasn’t sure if there would be another stream today.

Of course, everyone had big expectations for the show. It was Friday, one of the days with the highest traffic. Normally the audience would pay right before the show, while the camboy was explaining what he would do in the upcoming stream, but for this event a lot of the viewers already pre ordered tickets. That wasn’t helping to calm Seonghwas nerves the slightest. What would the audience expect from today's show? Could he fulfill their wishes?

"God, I wasn’t that nervous, since doing my first film.“ Seonghwa said, barely audible. Wooyoung smiled, his eyes becoming little crescents in the process. "Relax, hyung. I’m sure it will be awesome.“ They entered the room and Wooyoung switched on the light.

He let go of Seonghwa’s hand and both of them got rid of their shoes. Wooyoung went into the room and climbed on top of the bed to start the computer. Seonghwa awkwardly stood by the door, not sure what he should do.

Wooyoung hummed while getting everything ready for the stream. He went to the shelves at the wall to get some toys, red-colored rope, and lube. "We should agree on a safe word. Since you told me, you haven’t been bound before.“ Wooyoung said unbothered.

Seonghwa swallowed. "Uhm, do you really think we... we need one?“ Wooyoung watched him intently. "I would feel safer. I don’t want to overwhelm you on a live show.“ Seonghwa wiggled his eyebrows. "You really talk big, hmm? Are you sure you’re able to wreck me?“ Wooyoung smiled. "Of course.“, he said confidently and Seonghwa felt butterflies in his tummy.

"What safeword should I use?“, he asked. Wooyoung shrugged. "Most couples use traffic lights when they try out something new together. So if you don’t feel well at any time you could say yellow when you want me to slow down, or red if it's becoming too much and we need to stop completely.“

Seonghwa blushed because of the word 'couples' but he had no time to comment on it as Wooyoung said: "We still have enough time, I could do a nice harness with this rope for you to wear under your shirt.“

Seonghwa came closer to the bed, fumbling for the buttons on his shirt. White with black pinstripes. He wasn’t shy about showing his body. Too many people had literally seen everything of him by now but Wooyoung's gaze burned on his skin. Seonghwa laid the shirt on the bed next to him as he shuffled closer to Wooyoung.

"You have such a nice body, hyung.“ Wooyoung whispered, before gnawing at his lip. Seonghwa tried to calm his racing heart at the compliment. He smiled. Wooyoung kneed on the bed, he took the middle of the rope and laid it around Seonghwa's neck, as if he would put an expensive diamond necklace over his head. Then he did the first knot right over his jugular notch.

While working he started humming again. It was the same song as before so Seonghwa thought about Wooyoung maybe having an earworm. Wooyoung's fingertips touched him occasionally. They were warm and soft. Seonghwa watched interestedly how Wooyoung created an artful net with the red rope on his body. It looked nice and Seonghwa could nearly taste the sexual tension growing between them. Wooyoung's perfume made him feel lightheaded. He had a nice tingly feeling in his belly.

"You seem quite experienced in doing this shibari stuff, it looks beautiful," Seonghwa said while Wooyoung was at it and the younger one blushed deeply.

"To be honest, you're the first one who agreed on letting me tie him up like this. I have a lot of theoretical knowledge about shibari bondage, though. I always thought it looked nice when I saw it while watching porn. And I have a book at home that shows how to correctly do the knots and stuff, so I practiced a lot at home."

That didn't really help him with being less nervous. He had seen guys in artful bondage before. Even if he never tied someone up by himself he once had a shoot with Yeosang wearing a nice pattern of black rope adorning his body as he fucked him. Wooyoung's work looked really professional and Seonghwa couldn't quite believe that this was his first time doing it to someone.

After finishing, Wooyoung tilted his head and examined the pattern on Seonghwas skin intently. Like an artist would look at his new masterpiece. "'kay, you can put your shirt back on now. We should use the rest of the time for styling.“

Seonghwa gulped. He had already styled his hair at home but wasn’t used to applying makeup. Until now he had a styling noona doing that for him. He bit his lip, nervous all over again.

"C-can you help me with it?“ he asked shyly and Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. He smiled. "Sure. Come over here,“ he said pointing to a table with all kinds of cosmetic products on it. Wooyoung was as fast as the styling noona when it came to applying foundation, a tiny bit of dark eyeshadow, mascara, a little highlighter, and last but not least some lip tint.

Wooyoung was even faster doing his own makeup. With well practiced steps, he dolled himself up in front of Seonghwas eyes. "Do you like, what you see, hyung?“ Wooyoung asked teasingly after catching Seonghwas intense stare in the mirror. Seonghwa looked away flustered. He coughed slightly and Wooyoung laughed loud and squeaky.

After calming down he looked at the clock hanging at the wall. "We should get ready.“ Seonghwa felt like an actor on his debut stage. Wooyoung noticed Seonghwas face going a little pale and went over to him. He took his hands in his, squeezing them softly.

"See, I’m kinda nervous too because it’s the first show with a partner. But trust me, we will be great together! Just follow my lead, okay?“ Seonghwa nodded. Wooyoung bit his lip. Then he took Seonghwas face in both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Seonghwa's heart skipped a beat.

It was over really fast, even if it wasn’t a small peck it wasn't long or deep or sensual either. When they separated again, Seonghwa saw that Wooyoung's cheeks were tinted in a cute pink hue. "Sorry,“ he mumbled. "I couldn’t resist any longer. Your lips just looked too soft because of that fucking liptint.“ Seonghwa chuckled at the confession.

"It’s okay... It won’t be the last time considering we’re about to fuck in a live stream soon.“ Wooyoung scratched his head. "Yeah, your right, but I somehow... I don’t know. I wanted to at least kiss you one single time without them seeing it.“, he confessed and Seonghwa raised an eyebrow.

"Why?“, he asked confused and this time it was Wooyoung who looked away. "Maybe it’s better, uhm.... if I tell you after the stream. I don’t want to make things strange between us.“

He left Seonghwas side, went over to the bed, and climbed on top. Seonghwa followed him, approaching the bed from the other side. They sat next to each other and Wooyoung adjusted the camera one last time.

"Ready?“, he asked. Seonghwa took a deep breath before he gave an approving hum. Wooyoung clicked the button to start the stream. There were a lot of users already texting in the chat. It took about half a minute for the viewers to actually see them, but then the chat escalated.

"Hi guys~“, Wooyoung greeted them by waving a hand at the camera and Seonghwa smiled nervously while raising his hand. "Good evening, everyone~“, he said kinda old-fashioned and the chat went nuts.

Everyone started praising them about how good they were looking together. Some even saying that them doing a joined show had been their biggest dream coming true.

"You all wanna see how I wreck our dear Mars here? I’m sure he will be suuuuuch a good boy for you all.“ Wooyoung said, his voice a lot deeper than his normal speaking voice. Seonghwa shivered next to him. The chat went too fast to read everything, but the few things he could read made him blush slightly.

It was really different to get feedback right on the spot. When doing films the classic way he always had to wait until the film was cut and released, before he could read the comments. Imagining that most of these people in the chat most probably would get off alongside them in real time was crazy. Technological progress was really an awesome thing sometimes.

A melody went off and Wooyoung smiled. "Aww~ as always Woo’s_boy is fast with his donation~ What do you want to see this time, baby?“ Wooyoung asked while reading the text that came up in a different window on the screen. "Edge him for us, Woo. Make him beg and cry!“ Wooyoung read out loud, smiling like a little devil at Seonghwa.

"What do you mean, hyung?“ Seonghwa licked his lips. He looked really good in the soft light of the stream setting. "Well, I’ve never begged and cried before during a shoot, maybe you can make me~“ Wooyoung laid an arm around Seonghwas neck, whispering in his ear. "You’re doing great.“, before kissing his cheek.

The next donation came in and Wooyoung laughed. The chat escalated and Seonghwa was confused for a short moment until he read the name of the donator. It was written by user Sanshine.

"Ah, Sannie-hyung is really watching the stream~ he’s complaining because you’re all buttoned up. Maybe we should change that? Okay everyone, use the hashtag yes in the chat if you think Mars should drop his shirt, and show off the nice surprise I've prepared for you guys!“

The chat went so fast, that Seonghwa became a little dizzy. All users just writing '#yes', over, and over. Wooyoung got up and kneed behind Seonghwa, slowly opening button after button. Seonghwa tilted his head so that Wooyoung could kiss and nibble at his neck. When his chest and the nice shibari bondage Wooyoung did on him were finally revealed the chat went wild again. 

"Yeah, Marsception, I agree, hyung really is a work of art. I can’t wait to fully tie him up for the stream.“ Wooyoung responded to a message written in the chat. Seonghwa tried to read some as well, but they were going by really fast.

"'I want to see Mars getting fucked by you, Woo.‘ said, ah, I'm sorry, I didn’t catch the name. Well, if this stream is doing numbers then we can maybe do another show were I let Wooyoung fuck me.“ Seonghwa somehow managed it to smile cute and sexy at the same time. Wooyoung's breath next to Seonghwas ear faltered for a beat.

The chat froze as well, as if everyone needed a second to think of what Seonghwa had just dropped, then everyone went nuts again. Writing stuff like: "YES!“, "Finally!“, "Can’t wait!“, "Fuck, that’d be hot as hell“ and so on.

Wooyoung bit his lip. "You heard him, ladies and gentlemen, if you wanna see it you need to buy tickets for the show. I can’t reveal much about what we will be doing, as hyung wanted me to surprise him~ but I’m sure you all will cum so hard watching us!“

Seonghwa couldn’t believe how fast that first half-hour of just speaking with the audience went by. But after what felt like maybe five minutes, Wooyoung already said: "Okay, we’ll go on private and start the show now.“


	3. Chapter 3

He waved at the camera and Seonghwa did so as well, before Wooyoung checked some box in the streaming set-up. The viewer count went down, but not as much as Seonghwa had thought it would. There were really a lot of people wanting to see them doing this show together. San and Yonghwan had been right.

Seonghwa wasn’t able to think about the viewer count and their popularity for long, since Wooyoung didn't waste any time. He dug his fingers into the short hair at Seonghwa's neck and started kissing him. And wow. This was very different from the kiss they had shared ahead of the stream. It was wet and needy.

Wooyoung climbed on Seonghwas lap, kissing him deep and taking his breath away. Seonghwa wanted to lay his arms around Wooyoung's hips, but the younger one slapped at his hand. He gasped for breath, before growling: „Don’t touch.“ Then he once again initiated a kiss.

Seonghwa clutched at the dark crimson bedsheet to suppress the urge to let his hands roam Wooyoung's body. The boy kissed him as if his life depended on it. It was desperate and felt strangely emotional. When they separated again Wooyoung's lips were a deep red and kiss swollen. Seonghwa noticed the cute little mole he had on his bottom lip.

"Fuck guys, I wish you could taste him...“ Wooyoung got out between two deep breaths. Seonghwa shivered at Wooyoung's deep and sensual voice.

Wooyoung started to place soft little kisses along Seonghwas jawline and down his neck only to bite down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. A surprised " _ Ah- _ “ escaping Seonghwa's lips.

Wooyoung let his hands roam over Seonghwas body, and really it wasn’t fair that he could have all the fun by touching Seonghwa but denying him to return the pleasure.

His hands expertly teased each and every bit of Seonghwas body that wasn’t covered by the red rope and it didn’t take long until Wooyoung started to play with Seonghwas nipples.

That was something rather uncommon for him. Until now, Seonghwa had been the one teasing his partners like this in his films. Seonghwa didn’t know he was actually this sensitive. Sure he had them touched and sucked before but his last shooting was about a month ago and when he masturbated he rarely played with his nipples at all. But Wooyoung's delicate fingers knew exactly how to touch and pinch and rub them to make Seonghwa shiver and pant.

"You’re enjoying this, am I right, hyung?“ Wooyoung asked, a knowing grin adorning his face. Seonghwa bit his lip. He felt his cheeks heat up. The donation sound went off and Wooyoung leaned over to the screen to read the comment, while his fingers kept on teasing Seonghwas nipples.

"Aww, I don’t think you’ll like what the donator just demanded, hyung.“ Wooyoung went off his lap and over to the shelf to get something.

Seonghwa looked at Wooyoung's hand holding a silver chain with nipple clamps. The exact same one he had mentioned to him the other day. Seonghwa swallowed nervously.

"Mintiddiesquat wants to see them on you, hyung. You’ve never tried them, right?“ Seonghwa's heart was beating like crazy. "Can I try them on you? I could suck you off to distract you from the pain.“

Wooyoung crawled back on the bed. Seonghwa took the nipple clamps out of his hand and tried one of them on his finger. He made an unhappy sound. "I’m not sure if I can handle them,“ he admitted. Wooyoung smiled.

"How about I tie up your arms behind your back so you’re forced to endure them like a good little boy, hmm? And if you can manage to leave them on for uhm...“ He tapped his chin with a finger. "Okay, we’ll go easy on you because it‘s the first time so you only have to bear with them for ten minutes?“

Seonghwa thought about it. Ten minutes could be an awfully long time when enduring pain, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to disappoint the viewers, especially not the donator by giving up without even trying. "Fine, let’s do it.“, he said, sounding anything but confident.

Wooyoung reached for some more rope and asked Seonghwa to interlock his arms on his back. Then he started to tie them up and even connected them to the harness he was already wearing.

"Now you’re fully at my mercy,“ he said, a heated gleam visible in his eyes. Seonghwa shivered. He was ridiculously aroused already, even if they’d just started the stream. He felt like a beginner all over again.

"Lay back, so we can get rid of these annoying pants. These people paid to see us naked.“ Wooyoung laughed and pushed at Seonghwas shoulder. He lost balance and flopped back onto the soft duvet. Seonghwa had only time to blink two times before Wooyoung had fully bared him.

"Ah, hyung your cock looks even better in real life,“ he breathed while gazing at Seonghwas naked body in amazement. He felt the blush in his cheeks deepen, the tips of his ears burning. He wasn’t completely hard yet but he was getting there a little too quick for his taste. And Wooyoung watching him like he wanted to devour him wasn’t helping at all.

The donation sound went off again, this time it was a user going by the name: big-ring-ding-dong. "Taste him for us, Woo. Take him up to the hilt.“ Wooyoung read loud and gave a thumbs up. "Will do~ I’ll prove that I can suck real dick even better than these stupid dildos I usually play with.“

He spit into his hand and grabbed Seonghwas cock. Seonghwa let out a trembling breath. "Ah, by the way, hyung. I forgot to tell you that you‘ll have to ask me very nicely for permission when you wanna come.“

Seonghwa opened his mouth in protest but bit his lip when Wooyoung leaned down to give his head a lick. "Okay, before I start for real, we’ll have to set a timer and equip you with these little nasty bastards here.“ He grabbed the nipple clamp and started to flick and pinch Seonghwas nipples again to get them fully hard.

When he put the clamps on, Seonghwa held his breath. It hurt. It really hurt more than he had expected. But his pride didn’t allow him to give up just yet.

Wooyoung was watching Seonghwas expression worriedly. Searching for a signal to keep going in his eyes. Seonghwa gave a small, barely noticeable nod and Wooyoung smiled. He had started the timer, right after attaching the mean clamps on Seonghwa but the time seemed to flow languidly like honey from a spoon.

He whimpered and Wooyoung took that as a signal to finally go down on him. And fuck, this guy really knew how to give head. At first, he used his tongue a lot especially on the most sensitive spot right under the glans, getting him hard fast and efficiently.

Seonghwa had never been teased like this before. Wooyoung's mouth was warm, moist, and downright sinful. The plump lips wrapped around his shaft feeling incredibly good.

The little flicks with the tip of his tongue made him squirm. He arched his back and tried to thrust his hip up impatiently urging Wooyoung to stop teasing him. But Wooyoung took his time, enjoying every minute greatly.

Wooyoung's plan of distracting him from the mean pulling pain on his nipples worked. Of course, the clamps were still hurting, even increasing the pain they caused with each minute they stayed on but Wooyoung's skillful mouth took the experience of a simple blowjob to a whole new level.

Seonghwa nearly screamed as Wooyoung finally went all in. The younger one looked up right into his eyes. He took one last deep breath before going down on Seonghwa for real, swallowing him whole like the donor from before had demanded.

Even if some might expect it, deep throating wasn’t a daily thing in his field of work. There really were just a few actors he had filmed with that actually enjoyed doing it, or were experienced enough to not choke on the dick they wanted to swallow down. Seonghwa had tried it a few times but always failed at it.

"Fuck!“, he moaned. Thrashing around, bound and helplessly, on the duvet. Totally captivated in his pleasure. He didn’t know if it was because of Wooyoung’s sinful mouth, the mean nipple clamps, or the knowledge about being watched by a big audience but he felt the pleasant, tingly feeling of an approaching orgasm in his belly far sooner than expected. "Oh god...“, he puffed out between two panting breaths. Wooyoung sucked hard one last time, before letting off of his cock with a plop-sound.

Seonghwa raised his head, while demandingly wiggling with his hip. "D-don’t... why. Why did you stop?“ he asked breathlessly and Wooyoung licked his shiny lips and then smiled. "Oh, because I got the feeling that you’re really close~ and where would be the fun if I’d let you cum just like that?“

Without Wooyoung's mouth on his dick, the pain at his nipples came back full force at Seonghwa and he screwed up his eyes in agony.

"What exactly didn’t you understand, when I asked you to beg me to let you cum?“ Wooyoung asked, a dangerous dark undertone in his voice. He reached out for the silver chain, that connected the clamps between Seonghwas nipples. He had his gaze fixed at Seonghwas face when he carefully pulled at them.

Seonghwa arched his back, moaning in pain. "Ah, don't, ...please stop,“ he whimpered but Wooyoung noticed how Seonghwas dick twitched, because of the pain, leaking some more pre-cum down the shaft.

"Hyung, I’m somehow assured that you lied to me~ What do you think guys, Mars is secretly enjoying the pain, isn’t he?“ Seonghwa bit his lip to suppress a desperate whimpering sound. A burble escaped his throat when Wooyoung gently pulled at the chain again. "No, please, fuck... it really hurts…,“ he got out straining to keep himself from screaming.

Just as Seonghwa thought he couldn’t bear it any single second longer, the timer went off and Wooyoung hurried to free him from the torturing clamps. "Fuck,“ Seonghwa cursed loudly. The pain, when the blood went back into the maltreated buds was so intense that Seonghwa felt his vision go black for a moment.

"That's my good little boy, you really endured it, hyung. I’m so proud of you.“ Wooyoung said in a gentle voice while caressing Seonghwas face with a hand, wiping away a tear with his thumb that had run down Seonghwas cheek without him noticing. The praise made Seonghwa squirm.

Wooyoung got off the bed again to get rid of his clothing. Unlike Seonghwa he still was fully dressed and especially the tightness in his pants was becoming uncomfortable. When he climbed back on the crimson duvet it was in all his naked glory.

He helped Seonghwa to sit up and leaned him against the bed frame. The audience couldn’t see him, sitting like that but Wooyoung wanted him to have the same phenomenal view as the crowd.

„Okay, guys, all eyes on me now. I only got hyung to stream with me by promising him to give you all a good show on preparing myself.“ He raised a hand, holding a tube of lube.

And then Seonghwa experienced with his very own eyes what San had meant back then by saying: „He knows he’s looking good and how to give his audience a good show.“ Back then, San had referred to Wooyoung's dancing but this was different than watching someone busking in the streets of Hongdae.

It was like opening Pandora's box. Wooyoung squirmed and arched his body in such a delicate way, that he always looked perfect in the dimmed light of the stream set up. The body was lean but he had defined muscles in all the right spots. His thighs for example, looked as if he could choke someone with them, without a problem. 

The trembling legs, the curled toes digging into the soft sheets beneath in pure pleasure, these smoldering eyes fixed on Seonghwa while biting his plump bottom lip was doing things to him.

„Ah~ hyung, I’m so tight, just for you~,“ he said in that pleasant dark timbre as he was preparing himself with his fingers. Seonghwa felt his dick twitch at the image, leaking more pre-cum in the process.

In between Wooyoung grabbing his own erection to give it some lazy strokes whereas Seonghwa was condemned to just watch. Wooyoung really took his time, and it was driving Seonghwa mad. He wanted to get rid of that stupid rope and take Jung-I’m-a-fucking-tease-Wooyoung right here and now. 

By now his ridiculously good looking and self-proclaimed rival had three of his fingers inside, the excessive use of lube making the whole process messy, and the slippery sounds unnecessarily loud.

Seonghwa growled, his patience running low rather quickly. But Wooyoung just ignored the growling and the somewhat angry glares Seonghwa was shooting at him.

When he, after what felt like eternity sat up again his cheeks were tinted in an adorable pink hue. Again he helped Seonghwa to move around on the soft mattress, as it wasn’t easy to keep the balance when one’s arms were tied up behind their back.

"I know, you want nothing more than to stick it in, but first we need to fulfill another request by our dear donators.“, he said in a somewhat husky but amused voice. When he saw Seonghwas eyes widened in disbelief and horror Wooyoung even giggled behind his hand.

"They instructed me to edge and make you beg and cry, remember?“ The smile on his face could only be described as devilish. Seonghwa mouthed a: „You can’t be serious?!“ at him but as Wooyoung grabbed the lube again to dribble some of it on Seonghwas hot and angry red dick, he knew he was dead serious.

"The customer is king, Mars~,“ he sing-songed in his normal higher-pitched voice and Seonghwa had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Wooyoung reached out for his erection and started stroking it just right. It felt so good that Seonghwa closed his eyes with relish in the feeling, letting out a guttural moan.

The way Wooyoung twisted his wrist, rubbing with his thumb at the sensitive spot right under the glans while creating just the perfect kind of friction. Seonghwa felt himself reaching the edge within an embarrassingly short amount of time. "Don’t forget to beg, hyung.“ Wooyoung's voice penetrated his pleasure-filled brain.

He shook his head, desperately. Just, just a little more. He couldn’t keep his hips from thrusting into Wooyoung's wonderfully slick and warm fist. Soon. Just a few more strokes and he would-

"No!“ He screamed when Wooyoung pulled his hand away, denying him release at the very last moment. Wooyoung pouted. "Why are you so stubborn, hyung? If you don’t beg me to let you cum, we can’t go on to the fun part.“ Seonghwa huffed, his eyebrows pulled together clearly annoyed and frustrated.

“What do you guys think? How long do I need to edge hyung until he will beg for us to let him cum?” Wooyoung asked the chat, while Seonghwa whimpered desperately. 

Half a minute later, Wooyoung grabbed Seonghwas dick again, and he groaned delightfully. "Fuck, feels so good.“ Seonghwa said after screwing his eyes shut and throwing his head back.

This time it didn’t take even half as long to get to the edge again. Seonghwa bit his lip, trying to hold back, to don’t show how much he enjoyed it. But he couldn’t hide it. Wooyoung was really good at reading the reactions of Seonghwas body and so he stopped once more just a second ahead of reaching his climax again.

The frustration washed over Seonghwa in cold waves. He whimpered miserably while chasing after the feeling with a pathetic thrust of his hips into the air that couldn’t bring any relief. Wooyoung just watches, smiling, clearly amused to see how he could reduce Seonghwa to a shivering, panting mess just by teasing him like that.

Edging wasn’t something Seonghwa really enjoyed. It was helpful when doing shoots because the climax was a lot more intense if one had been edged repeatedly before. It looked better on camera when the actor finally came after being edged. Also, it was recommended to rookies to use edging to get better at controlling their climax. So one could say Seonghwa had hated it ever since he was a rookie.

Seonghwa felt hot. He was burning. Trembling, he searched for Wooyoung's gaze and looked at him pleadingly. Wooyoung smiled and reached out for Seonghwas penis again.

He felt conflicted. He wanted to squirm away, knowing Wooyoung wouldn’t allow him to climax if he didn’t beg for it. On the other hand, the pleasure he felt from getting this amazing handjob was more than worth the frustration.

“Aww~ guys look at how desperate our dear Mars is~ he’s suffering so much right now just because he’s too proud to beg like the good little boy he is~” Wooyoung said, pouting as he read the comments of the chat.

It went on like that for quite some time. Wooyoung brought him to the edge over and over again, but in the end, Seonghwa somehow won the battle.

It was just one delicious twist of Wooyoung's wrist that finally tripped him over the edge as he came.

He let out a long dark moan and Wooyoung opened his mouth surprised when he looked down at his hand that was now painted with Seonghwas release. He twisted his mouth in displeasure and took his hand away in the exact same moment Seonghwa lost to the mind-blowing pleasure, punishing him at least with a ruined orgasm.

Seonghwa puffed and smiled, spent but happy at the same time because he managed to get to climax without playing along in Wooyoung's wicked little game of tease and denial. Even if it wasn't a satisfying orgasm, it was one right?

It took only a minute for the donation sound to go off and Wooyoung leaned over to read. "Ah, hyung, the audience isn‘t happy about that. Woo's__daddy and the rest expected you to be good and beg me, but you denied them that pleasure.“

Wooyoung reached for Seonghwas sensitive dick and started stroking it as if he wanted to start edging him again. The intense friction everything but not feeling good now. Seonghwas eyes went wide. It hurt. He just came and being stimulated so shortly after wasn’t pleasant at all.

"Stop, please, it hurts.“ He whined while twisting his body to get away from the pain. Wooyoung looked up into his face through his lashes, blinking innocently. "Aww~ poor hyung~  _ it hurts _ ? You should have thought about that, before cumming without permission. See, how nice you can beg me now.“ He spoke right over the pleading and pitiful sounds Seonghwa made while begging him to have mercy.

Wooyoung took Seonghwas spent shaft in his left hand to keep it up, then he cupped the glans with the palm of his right hand and started making circling motions. Seonghwa groaned because of the intense pain. "I’m really sorry, hyung. But our audience expects me to punish you if you're not behaving~“ Seonghwa squirmed and tried to wiggle away but Wooyoung was relentless, smiling like the little devil that he was.

The torture went on for maybe a minute or so, but it felt like an eternity to Seonghwa. The pain was completely different from the nipple clamps, he had endured earlier. When Wooyoung finally let go of him Seonghwa had tears brimming in his eyes. "I know, that was mean but discipline is necessary!“, Wooyoung said in a comforting voice.

Seonghwa whimpered but nodded. He really should’ve begged Wooyoung. That maybe would’ve been humiliating for a moment but he would have enjoyed a wonderful orgasm. Instead, he had been stubborn and prized his pride over anything, which resulted in him letting everyone down. Wooyoung was right, he really deserved this punishment.

Wooyoung read out some of the comments in the chat while lazily jacking off. "A lot of them liked the tortured little sounds you made, hyung~“

Seonghwa swallowed nervously. He had been at a loss of exactly how much the viewers enjoyed seeing him helpless and at Wooyoung's mercy. It was really different to get the instructions directly by the paying customers while the shooting partner executed their wishes in real-time.

„How should I get our dear Mars hard again, hmm?“ Wooyoung smiled at the cam and as always when he asked a question the chat was going too fast. Seonghwa saw Wooyoung clicking on a box in the stream setting that put the chat to slow mode.

"Oh, that is actually a nice but really mean idea, Fuckhwa__21.“ Wooyoung said looking over at Seonghwa who couldn’t read the chat at the distance, raising an eyebrow at Wooyoung's smiling face.

"What did he write?“ Seonghwa asked with a nervous gut feeling. "He said I should put a strap-on on you so that I could ride it instead of your useless spent cock~ and ... well, I guess he’s right? Maybe because it’s your first time streaming but you shot your load rather quickly. You know, I’m expecting you to last a little longer when I allow you to actually fuck me. These guys out there would die, to get their hands on this ass. You’re clearly too privileged.“

Wooyoung shook his ass and gave it a little slap at the camera while biting his lip seductively.

Seonghwas eyes widened, blushing deeply at the harsh words. He already felt ashamed of cumming without permission. But Wooyoung describing him like some virgin with no self-control made the humiliation so much worse.

He shook his head and looked at him with pleading eyes. He was nearly hard again, because of the mix of pain and pleasure of the overstimulation and from watching Wooyoung teasing himself while reading the chat.

He just looked so soft and beautiful, when biting his lip and giggling at some of the comments. Wooyoung got off the bed and went to the shelf again, coming back with a black harness that had a purple strap-on attached to it.

"Look, guys, this is even bigger than Mars, little dick. Maybe I really should use it.“ Seonghwa shivered. His cock was anything but small. He knew that for sure and he knew Wooyoung was just teasing him and his big ego, but it hurt more than it should.

"Yellow.“, he bit out between clenched teeth and Wooyoung's face fell immediately. "Fuck, okay I’m sorry guys we will be back in a minute. Please stay put!“ Wooyoung said and put the stream on standby.

"What do you need, hyung?“, he said instantly, worry clearly visible on his face. Seonghwa looked at him a bit flabbergasted. "D-did you just ... paused the stream?“, he asked and Wooyoung nodded, looking at Seonghwa concerned.

"Of course... you... safeworded, hyung.“ He explained, a little overwhelmed by the situation. „Are you in pain? Should I untie you?“ Seonghwa felt lightheaded because he hadn’t expected Wooyoung to care that much and even pause the stream on his behalf. He shook his head.

"N-no. I’m fine... I... fuck... I didn’t expect you to... stop everything. I... we can keep going just...“ He blushed an even deeper hue of red and felt the blood rushing in his ears.

"Please, I..., please let me fuck you, I won't come without permission again. I swear.“ Wooyoung looked at him in disbelief.

"I... Seonghwa, I was just teasing you. The comment with the strap-on wasn’t from a donator so we are not obliged to do it, I never wanted to hurt you by saying stuff like that.“ They shared a long look and Seonghwa felt small and silly like never before.

"Oh god, I’m so sorry I ruined everything.“, he mumbled, his eyes tearing up again. "No, no, no. Don’t cry hyung. It’s okay. The safety and wellbeing of the streamers always has first priority. All the guys have paused or even ended their joined streams when things got too intense and one of them safeworded. Don’t feel bad because of it. Never feel bad about it, okay?“

He took Seonghwas face in both hands and kissed him soft and caringly. After the kiss, he watched Seonghwa insistently. "Are you sure, you wanna keep going?“, he asked. Seonghwa nodded. He tried to calm his breath and racing heart.

"Yeah, I’m not that easily overwhelmed normally. I feel good. I really do.“ Wooyoung smiled at him teasingly. "Okay, we can keep going. But I think you’ll have to repeat what you just told me so the audience won't be disappointed with me not using the strap-on instead of you. You’re really hot when you beg, hyung. Look how hard I’m for you.“, he said and pushed his hard cock right into Seonghwas thigh. He groaned but nodded again.

Wooyoung went over to the computer so he could resume the stream. As before it took half a minute until the audience could see them.

"Sorry for the interruption guys. But you know, safety comes first and Mars really needed the short break~“, he said and scratched his head. "Seems like I teased him a little too much, right, hyung? Tell them, what you just told me~“

He helped Seonghwa to come nearer to the camera. He bit his lip uncertainly, shivering intensely.

"Please,... let me fuck you, Wooyeon. I swear, I’ll satisfy you. I won't come without permission again..., you promised me to ride me until I come as hard as never before...so please...“

The chat went crazy. Never ever had Seonghwa, or Mars used such a deep but submissive voice in one of his films. He sounded absolutely wrecked. The desperate and sexy way of wrecked. Seonghwa felt goosebumps tingle on his whole body when Wooyoung licked his lips, burning him with an intense stare.

"How could I say no, when you ask so nicely, hyung~“ he murmured. Wooyoung helped Seonghwa to sit in the middle of the bed to give the audience the best possible angle to watch them. They shared one last long and deep kiss. Then Wooyoung straddled Seonghwas legs.

Wooyoung looked down at Seonghwas erection and groaned. "You can’t imagine how often I dreamed of that awesome cock of yours, hyung.“ He whispered into Seonghwas ear and felt the other shiver. Wooyoung clearly only wanted him to hear those words and he got butterflies in his tummy knowing they were only meant for him.

Wooyoung positioned himself, gripping the red rope at Seonghwas shoulder with his left hand while guiding his cock to his prepared opening with the other one.

Wooyoung's tight heat engulfing him caused them both to moan in unison. Seonghwa tried to keep as still as possible, letting Wooyoung decide how fast he wanted to go.

"God, you feel so fucking good Woo...“ Seonghwa moaned looking up to see Wooyoung's face twist in a mix of discomfort and pleasure. The tugs at the harness made the rope cut into his skin, causing Seonghwa to feel a little bit of discomfort as well but it was clearly overlaid by the pleasure.

It really had been too long since the last time he’s had sex. The film with Yunho had been good, not gonna lie about that, but something about Wooyoung, his body, his voice, the way he smelled and tasted, his whole being made this here so much better.

When Wooyoung finally started to move his hips it took all of Seonghwas self-control to not thrust into him right away. He wanted to give Wooyoung the control, showing the audience that he could behave and be a good service top for Wooyoung to just use how he wanted him.

Seonghwa already climaxed before, and even if it hadn’t been pleasurable at all because it was ruined, he felt as if Wooyoung should come first. He promised to satisfy his needs so Seonghwa tried really hard to not drown in his pleasure.

Wooyoung clawed his hands into the red net of rope, leaving red scratches all over Seonghwas shoulders and chest while clearly enjoying the ride.

"Fuck!“ Wooyung nearly screamed after he leaned back a little bit, which seemed to cause Seonghwa to hit his prostate just the right way, making Wooyoung's toes curl in ecstasy.

Seonghwa groaned when he felt Wooyoung tighten even more around him. His movements getting erratic. He kissed him again, this time deep and desperate. It was wet and sloppy.

Wooyoung's hand left the net of red rope, reaching for his leaking cock. It only took a few tugs for him to come undone. Seonghwa felt him getting very still on him, his cock completely engulfed by the amazing warmth of Wooyoung's body. Then the younger one came, a long drawn out moan leaving his lips, the eyes closed and feeling nothing but pure bliss.

Seonghwa whimpered. "Please, may I come?“, he asked with heated cheeks, but he was too far gone to feel ashamed. "Come for me, hyung.“

Wooyoung lazily rode out his orgasm and that little bit of additional stimulation was enough for Seonghwa to trip over the edge again. Only for it to be so much more amazing because he could enjoy the feeling to the fullest this time.

The donation sound went off several times, but since Wooyoung didn’t make a move Seonghwa assumed that it was normal at the end of the stream for some of the viewers to show them via donation how much they liked the show.

Wooyoung laid his forehead on Seonghwas shoulder. "That was so much better than doing a solo-show. Holy fuck,“ he laughed. Sounding exhausted but incredibly happy at the same time.

He got off Seonghwas now flaccid cock and grabbed some tissues to get rid of the sticky mess on both their bodies. Then he released Seonghwa's hands, massaging his arms carefully.

They spoke to the audience for some more minutes after, but Seonghwa couldn’t think clearly. His thoughts felt like they were made out of cotton candy, melting away when he tried to think of something intently.

So he was kinda glad Wooyoung talked to their fans and when he ended the stream Seonghwa let himself flop back on the soft duvet. Wooyoung laughed.

"Told you I would ride you real good, hyung.“ Wooyoung teased, poking Seonghwas naked side and made him squirm away. „I think you broke me,“ Seonghwa admitted, smiling weakly.

Wooyoung laid down next to him and they both looked at the ceiling for a short moment. The silence between them was nice somehow. They were both still feeling lightheaded and content.

"So uhm…,“ Wooyoung broke the silence after a few minutes. "are we going to repeat this?“, he asked, turning his head to look at Seonghwa. Who didn’t answer right away.

"Did you mean it, back then?“ He asked out of the blue instead, and Wooyoung who obviously couldn’t follow his train of thoughts, raised an eyebrow at the strange question.

"What are you talking about?“ 

Seonghwa coughed slightly. "That I’m your idol and you don’t want me to hate you.“ He said and Wooyoung looked at him a bit dumbfounded.

"Sure... actually... uhm…,“ he paused. Wooyoung sat up and their eyes met for a short moment until Wooyoung couldn’t stand it any longer. "My coming out was kinda messy, to be honest. Maybe someone already told you but I... I danced at a strip club ahead of working here.“

Seonghwa sat up as well and nodded not sure why Wooyoung brought his coming out story up right now. San had told him about Wooyoung's past, the first time he went to this part of the agency.

"Well, my dad found out about me being into men because of a DVD...“, he looked up into Seonghwas face real quick and then turned away again. "It was one of your films that I got from a friend. My parents weren’t happy about it... I had an ugly argument with them and then fled to said friend. Haven’t really spoken to them since then...“

Seonghwa contracted his eyebrows at this reveal. It had been a shock for his parents as well when he came out to them but after a little talking, they had always been supportive, even when Seonghwa had planned on starting this kind of career.

"I’m sorry.“, he said, not sure what else to say to that story. "Don’t be. You like.... you really opened my eyes. It always felt strange dating girls. Then I got a huge crush on that guy from my dance crew and when I told my friend about it he just smiled at me knowingly and gave me that DVD without a comment. I was just careless to leave it in my room for everyone to find.“

He shrugged at his own stupid self. "Well sooner or later I’d have to tell them the truth anyway.“ He played with a crease of the duvet with his fingers.

"I did the job at the club because I really needed the money back then. But I hated it. I liked driving these guys crazy with my dancing, but them always groping at me was the worst. I could have made a lot more money if I sold my body to these guys, but I... just couldn’t. I didn’t want to give myself to some stranger for the first time.“

With these words, he searched for Seonghwas eyes and he gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"Woo-young... this-,“ He made a motion with his hand between them. "Was... your first time?“ He asked and his mouth became strangely dry. Wooyoung bit his lip then he nodded and Seonghwa felt as if he missed a step while going down the stairs.

"Oh god... I-“ Seonghwa grabbed at his own hair. "Fuck Wooyoung, why didn’t you... tell me?“ He asked but Wooyoung shook his head.

"As I said before, I didn’t want to make things strange between us. All the other boys have asked me out on doing a show with them before but I wasn’t interested. I tried to play it cool, that day we met for the first time but I nearly died because I was so nervous. I watched every single film you did and even asked San about how it felt when you fucked him...“

He blushed a deep crimson. "God I sound like a groupie that finally got banged by their favorite idol.“

Seonghwa watched in horror, how Wooyoung's eyes teared up at these words. "No, don’t. Don’t cry. Hey, it’s okay. I don’t hate you or feel disgusted or whatever you might think of. I... really enjoyed this Wooyoung. I feel honored, for you wanting me to be your first...“ Wooyoung looked at him like a kicked puppy. Seonghwa bit his lip uncertainty.

"To be honest, I couldn’t stand you at first. I really hated the fact that you snatched that first place from me...“ He scratched his head somewhat ashamed of admitting losing to Wooyoung. „I mean, you’re doing this for what? Six months? And then you come and just dethrone me like it’s nothing. Thinking about you being a virgin until now makes my defeat even worse.“

Wooyoung laughed behind his hand. It was the same high squeaky laugh Seonghwa had first heard when Wooyoung did that damn five-minute handshake with San.

"Can I ask you something?" Seonghwa looked at Wooyoung and the younger one nodded. "How can you be as good at giving head when you're a virgin?" Seonghwa eyeing Wooyoung suspiciously. Wooyoung laughed again.

"Ah, about that. I tried it with some guys before, blowjobs I mean. But it was a mess every single time. Then I started practicing with different dildos. Of course, it felt different but I could take all the time I needed to get my throat used to swallowing it down all the way. Every time someone asked me out and wanted to have sex with me I became all shy and ran away. Stupid, I know."

Seonghwa shook his head. "It's not stupid at all. To be honest, the reason for me to only top in my films is somewhat similar. I just wanted to keep that part of me, so I can maybe save it for someone I really love."

Wooyoung looked at him surprised. "But you... told our fans, that I maybe could fuck you, next time. You know... if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to force yourself." Seonghwa shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind... with you, I mean." He bit his lip nervously, watching Wooyoung intently. "Are you gonna start doing shows with the other boys now as well?“ he asked and Wooyoung smiled, he looked straight into Seonghwas eyes, then shook his head.

"I think nobody could stand a chance against a legend like you, Seonghwa.“ He said, smiling rather shyly at him. Seonghwa blushed at the praise. He felt warm and fuzzy when thinking about how only he would have Wooyoung this way.

"I like it…,“ he said with a breathy voice. Wooyoung raised an eyebrow in question. „When you call me by my name.“ They both blushed and fell back into that pleasant silence.

Seonghwa finally reached out for Wooyoung's face to cup it with his hands. Wooyoung closed his eyes and sighed contently. They kissed again and now, with the sexual tension between them sated and out of the way, it was almost shy.

When they parted Wooyoung's face twisted in displeasure. "What’s wrong?“ Seonghwa asked and Wooyoung laughed nervously. "I don’t think I like it...“ Seonghwa's heart fell at this statement, too afraid of asking what Wooyoung exactly was referring to. Wooyoung saw Seonghwa's scared face and rolled his eyes.

"I’m talking about the feeling of your cum slowly dripping out of me and running down my thigh...“

Seonghwa looked at him dumbfounded, then he laughed so hard his tummy started hurting when he finally calmed down.

"Shower?“ Seonghwa asked before taking Wooyoung's hand. Wooyoung smiled, a certain glint in his eyes. " _ Sure _ ~,“ He said in that damned deep and husky voice. Seonghwa felt a tingly feeling spread in his gut again.

If he had known that it would turn out this way, he‘d have started as a camboy for Horizon a long time ago. Who could’ve known his self-proclaimed rival Jung Wooyoung would sneak into his heart this fast.

Seonghwa heard his phone vibrate in the jacket he was wearing earlier. When he looked at the display he rolled his eyes.

  * **Sa(n)tan:** Thanks, for making me win the bet, hyung. Just fucked the living daylight out of Hong, because that stream got us so damn hard. Thanxx and welcome to the future of porn, boomer. ;)



The End~ 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please leave a few words or kudos, that would be awesome~   
> Also go and read all the other story's written for the fest~ these RAREpairs all need more love <3<3<3


End file.
